Jack Up The Music
by Agent Colorado
Summary: A Red Vs. Blue Fanfiction- Two new rookies are sent into the canyon. Little do the teams know their both girls. When love, hate, lust, greed, and betrayal mix in, it's never a good sign. Follow the untold story of Sam and Andy. Expect the unexpected.
1. Welcome to Blood Gultch

Hey guys! I'm Agent Freelancer Colorado. (Aka: Doe or Katie) I've decided to compile a story about a few untold events that happaned in a certain box canyon. I hope you enjoy these newly found stories. I know I sure do.

(I do not own Red vs. Blue. All credit goes to Roosterteeth- Which I adore!)

xoxoxo

* * *

"Listen 'ere babies, command is sending us a rookie says here that his name is Sam. He's meant to do wonders with a sniper rifle," Sarge announced to his gathered reds.

Grif and Simmons exchanged looks before shrugging it off, another rookie, oh the joy. Donut was more than enough for them. Ever since Tex stuck that plasma grenade to his head he's been quite the queer. Donut on the other had immediately became ecstatic about having another member on the team.

"Really? This is going to awesome! Maybe he'll understand home décor unlike you cavemen!"

Grif snickered at his queer companion, "Maybe he'll help us murder you in your sleep"

"Quit yer yapping! We have to make sure this place is spick and span for his arrival" Sarge barked at the bickering reds in front of him.

"Excellent Idea Sir!" Simmons said with his usual kiss ass tone.

-

-

-

"Hey guys were getting a new recruit, says here his names Andy"

Tucker glanced up at Church and cocked his head to the side, "Like the bomb?"

"Yeah Tucker, we're getting another bomb from command," Church said with sarcasm heavily added in.

"Oh… Like a person then. When will this new person come?" Caboose questioned his usual childish tone vivid in his innocent question.

Church sighed, "I'm not sure, command said soon though"

"Oh," Caboose responded sadly.

-

-

-

"I hate you!" a white figure yelled at the top of her lungs.

The black one responded by trying to out scream her companion "Oh yeah! I hate you more!"

The marine standing in between the two girls felt his ears start to ach, hopefully the drop pod would detach and they'd be gone. After fastening their belts around their bodies he stepped out of the pod and hit the close button.

"I can't believe you won't even be on the same side as me!" The white one whined as they hurled towards the outpost they had been shipped too.

"Hey, I just hate your side, and you, hate mine. It's all logic really,"

"Nuh uh, that means we have to shoot at each other!"

The black one held back a snicker. Who said she didn't _want_ to shoot her? "It's war! What do you expect; A bunch of flowers and tea parties? No! Blood Gulch is in a deadlock war right now! Both sides are evenly matched."

The white one chuckled quietly to herself, "But wouldn't it still make it even? I mean one more on _each_ side?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point"

"Brace for impact, in 3,2,1"

As the pod landed in the middle of the gulch it caught both sides' attentions. Both teams rushed to go meet their new rookies. Though they had no idea what they were in for.

-

-

-

"Hey look! The new person has arrived" Caboose observed thoughtfully as they rode along on the tank.

Tucker shot him a 'No shit dumb ass' look before rolling his eyes and continuing to stare straight ahead of them.

As soon as they arrived at the pod they noticed the reds standing on the other side of it.

"Hey! What are you doing, this is our new rookie. Back off" Church ordered

The reds looked up at them before going back to inspecting the pod.

"No, this 'ere pod is ours! Command sent us a new rookie. Says his name is Sam" Sarge barked back

Church blinked and slung his helmet off to scratch his head "Says ours is Andy"

"Oh yeah? Well ours is a master with the sniper rifle" Simmons bragged while leaning against the door of the drop ship. After a moment he slung his helmet under his arm and smirked at the blues.

Caboose looked around and noticed that Church and the red guy had taken off their helmets and didn't want to feel left out, so he took his off as well. The others followed in suit.

It was strange how the war against each other worked in the canyon. They were sort of like extended family. Sure they fought, but it was times like this that confused Caboose. They could freely take off their helmets and not worry about getting a shot gun to the face.

"Really? Well ours kicks ass with a shot gun" Tucker said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah! Well O-MMPHSDds!" Simmons got cut off by getting shoved to the ground.

The door to the drop pod slowly opened, everyone held their breath as mist exited the pod. After a minute nothing happened. Though confused they were glad nothing strange had come to attack them or anything. Grif cautiously peeked into the door only to have a white figure shoved on top of him.

"Oh yeah?! I said you go first!" A high pitched girl yelled from inside the ship.

The white figure looked down and noticed she was laying on top of someone and immediately jumped up. "Sorry" she said quietly offering a hand to him.

"What no snide remarks? Don't tell me there's a bunch of aliens out there" the first voice said mocking the one that had gotten pushed out. After no one responded she walked out of the pod. Her armor was all black and she slung her shotgun behind her back. "God Sam have some backbone!"

The white figure huffed, ripped off her helmet, and chucked it at her companion. She had long black hair with dark brown eyes. The guys could tell that she was Asian. But boy was she pretty. "Shut up Andrea!"

The black one hesitated before flinging her own helmet at the black haired girl "I told you never to call me that! It's Andy!" She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She still had that Asian look around her but she looked pretty too.

"Uhh Hi" Grif said awkwardly. The black haired girl (Or Sam) was still half pulling him up off the ground. She looked down at him, and her eyes scanned his face.

"Hey, I'm Samantha but you can call my Sam or Sammy. I'm the new red rookie" she glanced at Simmons, Donut and Sarge before flashing Simmons a smile.

Simmons stared at her, why would a _she_ flash _him _a smile? None the less he smiled back, receiving a very small blush. "I'm Simmons and the orange one is Grif, the pink one is Donut, and this here is Sarge"

She looked at Donut and smiled at him "I like the pink armor"

Grif and Simmons could clearly see his cheeks turn dark red before bowing his head a mumbling "it's a light-ish red"

After a moment Sam turned back around and looked at Grif again, "I'm really sorry about that. My sister has anger issues"

"She's your sister?" Grif questioned pointing to the Blonde who was currently staring Tucker down.

"Yeah, we have some genetic defect that makes us complete opposites, yet we're twins. It's strange really" Andy said turning around and staring Grif down.

Sam took the opportunity to look everyone over. She made a mental note as she profiled everyone.

-

Simmons: Cute! Brown hair and brown eyes, hair cut a little below regulation, perfect teeth, nice smile. Seems like he knows what's going on.

Grif: Attractive, sandy blonde hair, blue-green eyes, a cocky smile, rugged, and looks extremely lazy and cocky.

Donut: Sweet! Cute cut short blonde hair and blue eyes, cute smile and blush. He looks like a really sweet guy.

Sarge: Looks like he's a good leader. Strong jaw and Nose, Grey hair and black eyes, looks commanding.

Cobalt blue guy: Attractive, Black hair and blue eyes, an annoyed expression on, but has this calmness about him. Looks like he's a total 'do what I say' person.

Cyan Blue guy: Nice, light brown hair and hazel eyes. Has this strange pervertness gleam in his eye. Nice smirk though.

Regulation Blue: Adorable, Blonde hair and blue eyes, cute freckles, a goofy smile. Overall looks like cutie bunny.

-

So far she liked Simmons and Donut the best, they seemed really cool.

"Oh yeah? Well how about I shove the handle of my shot gun up yours?!" Andy yelled waving her gun around in Tuckers face.

"I don't even have one" he said mystified.

"That's what you want us to believe" Church said with a smirk.

"Church and Tucker, the new person on red is looking at us strangely" Caboose said pointing at Sam.

Church turned and looked at her, they locked eyes for a moment before she turned and started talking to Grif. 'How strange' Church mused to himself.

"Come on baby, you know you want to take a ride with the love doctor! Bow chicka bow ow!"

Andy looked at him for a moment before smiling evilly at him "Here comes shotty" she said cocking her gun.

Tucker glanced at her before maneuvering Caboose in front of him, as his human shield.

Church sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Tex would not be happy about having another girl around. Given she was just like Tex, half bitch and half man eating shark. Sam looked like a regular girl, she looked sweet, and shy. Not like very many girls he'd come across but he could tell by the way she easily blushed or the cute little way she smiled. He noticed that the two girls were complete opposites, one was the shy sweet one, the other the mean loud obnoxious one.

"Well since this _delightful _meet and great is over why don't you fucktards show me to the base or something?" Andy growled while slinging her gun onto her back and jamming her helmet back on her head.

The blues followed in suit, and left towards their side of the canyon.

"Well, come on let's get going then," Sarge said motioning to the red base.

Sam looked up at the sky before picking up her helmet and tucking it under her arm. She walked back onto the ship and grabbed her bag then smiled at her new team, "I'm ready"

* * *

This only the begining.

-Agent Colorado Out!

P.S~! - Reviews would be awesome! ;D


	2. Something More?

Hey guys, sorry, I've been really busy. Here's another epic episode of Sam and Andy. And oh no, looks like Tex and Andy aren't exactly match eye to eye.

(I don't own Red vs. Blue, wish I did though)

3333 Grif and Simmons.

Enjoy,

* * *

Sam looked at her comrades in utter horror, "No way in hell"

Sarge gave her an apologetic look before scratching the back of his head, "We only have three rooms, and only two can fit two people. I'm in the single one then Grif and Donut room together, and we figured you were a boy, so. That gives us no choice; you have to room with Simmons."

"This is like sexual harassment!"

Simmons shot her a glare, "It's not like I want this either"

"But, but, but, isn't it like against the rules to place opposite sexes together?! Hmmm?" Sam demanded throwing her arms up in exasperation.

Grif smirked, "Nothing goes by regulation here"

Sam crossed her arms across her chest and glared the boys down, "FINE! But if Simmons so much as looks at me in the wrong way… ALL of you are getting castrated! I will hunt you all down and make it slow and painful"

"I thought the other girl was supposed to be the mean one," Donut grumbled childishly.

With a roll of her eyes Sam stormed into her… well… hers and Simmons room and slammed the door.

Simmons looked at the door in an irritated manner before going up to knock, "This is ridiculous, knocking to get into my own room." he muttered quietly.

"Hey, at least you might get some action. I'm stuck with homo here." Grif said jabbing Donut in the ribs.

There was a crash in the room before the door was flung open and the barrel of a sniper was at Grif's forehead, "I'll show you action!"

Grif held his arms up in defense, "I was kidding!"

Sam narrowed her eyes before frowning, grabbing and pulling Simmons into the room, and slamming the door in Grif's face. "I'm going to take a shower" she said quietly. After gathering her things and walking up to the bathroom door she turned around and looked at Simmons "Simmons?"

He turned around and looked at her, "Mmmhmm?"

"If I have to room with anyone here I'm glad it's you." She said smiling and shutting the door.

Simmons stared at the door with his face growing warm. His mind wandered back to all of the girls he'd dated in high school. None of them compared to this sassy firecracker. They we're all the mind numbing idiotic girls who had those high pitched voices, and would still flirt with any male in sight even though they were dating. Sam however, had enough back bone to take on 4 soldiers yet still be as sweet and shy as any other girl. He put his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. Sam _did_ seem to like him more than the others. So maybe he _did_ stand a chance with her. Of course he'd take being her good friend too. But there was just something about her. He grinned to himself as he heard her humming to herself quietly. He felt like the dark pointless days in the canyon were already starting to brighten up. He only hoped she would trust him enough to let him in.

-

-

-

The tension was so thick Church could almost feel it strangling him. The two girls staring each other down with so much hate was almost unbearable.

"I was here first." Tex growled.

Andy smirked and narrowed her eyes, "Oh yeah? Well according to command you're dead. So uh-oh, looks like I belong here and you don't."

"Oh funny, but this canyon belongs to me"

"Really? Well get used to it, cause it's mine now"

"Hey, hey, now girls, let's not fight. There's enough of me to go around! Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker said jumping in the conversation, he had otherwise been ignoring.

"Shut the hell up!" The two girls yelled angrily. They looked at each other shocked that they spoke in unison before glaring at each other and stalking off in different directions.

Caboose looked up from the picture book he had been looking at and frowned, "Church, what type of girl is Andy?"

Church looked down at him before sighing, "Not a very nice one Caboose"

"This is going to blow" Tucker mumbled before plopping down on the couch.

"More than you know Tucker, more than you know."

-

-

-

"This. Kicks. Ass!" Grif exclaimed happily while stuffing his face with food.

Sam grinned and wiped her hands on her shorts, "How did you guys survive? The food you made could have killed you!"

"I have no idea. I guess we forgot how good food tasted; it became more of a hassle to us. So we stuffed it down and tried not to taste it." Donut replied with a shrug.

"I love good home cooked meals. So I worked hard on learning to cook before I got enlisted." Sam said tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She glanced over to Simmons who was staring his food intently. Deep in thought no doubt, she said to herself. Still, he looked worried, in some way or another. Sarge hadn't been seen since she had threatened to ahem, detach things.

"Earth to Sam" Grif said waving his fork around in her face.

Sam blinked, before her eyes focused in on Grif. "Ehh?"

"I was just wondering why you were spacing out"

"I guess the tiredness is kicking in"

Grif smiled at her before continuing to shovel food into his mouth. Sam leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. She'd been there for what, 3 hours? Already she could tell this was going to be an interesting time. She momentarily closed her eyes as her mind wandered back to the last post she'd been in. Andrew, she felt her heart ache. No, she told herself sternly. I won't let that effect me anymore. Just because one guy took advantage of her doesn't mean all guys will! She sighed and opened her eyes to glance at the boys around her. 'If only the knew'

* * *

Agent Colorado Out!

33333333

This chapter is dedicated to my old friend HelloKitty. His actual name is Rowan, but he isn't speaking to me anymore because of his other friend. Evan- Ugh.


End file.
